


because darling there are tears behind my eyes

by rawpickles



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Weddings, inoo is adorable, just a drabble full of feels, takaki is adorable, yes so bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpickles/pseuds/rawpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki had chosen Inoo to be the best man for the wedding ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because darling there are tears behind my eyes

 

The lighting in the room was dim as the bar was bustling with drunken customers; it was a Friday night after all. People shouting to each other undoubtedly overpowered the music in the background, but it’s nothing new. Inoo sat still, drinking his beer as he half-heartedly listened to Arioka chattering away about what happened to him that day. He idly watched with disinterest as the carbon dioxide in his beer rose to the surface, creating bubbles.

 

“And then— _hahaha!_ You’ll never believe this, he—”

 

It’s been 15 minutes. Arioka was still rattling on about whatever gossip he heard that day and not once asked for Inoo’s opinion on it, which is a good thing, since Inoo had no clue whatsoever what Arioka was even on about.

 

“Guys, guys”

        

There were sounds of glasses clanking together that brought Inoo out of his stupor. He turned and saw Chinen being _himself_ as usual, his face bright with a huge smile on his face, arm slung around Takaki’s shoulder as the taller man had no choice but to bend down slightly to adjust their height difference.

 

“We have a veeeeery important thing to announce to you guys!” Chinen slightly slurred, no doubt from the beer he was currently holding. “Um, what was it again—? OH YEAH!”

 

“Our dearest Taka-chan’s getting married!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inoo guessed it was kind of unfair for him to act like he didn’t see this coming, sooner or later. They were the perfect couple that found love with each other, a man and a woman; in some ways they even influenced each other in their way of speaking, acting, even thinking.

 

Takaki had never looked so good then, so happy, so— _free._ As if he had found what he was looking for all along, as if he won a billion yen, as if he didn’t need anyone else, as if nothing else mattered. And it’s wrong for Inoo to take that away from him.

 

The woman had slender legs, arms, smooth face, long brown wavy hair, a very cliché Japanese woman, but she held herself with elegance, every word uttered seemed to be contemplated in advance, to make sure that nobody misunderstood her. All in all, perfect for Takaki, who sometimes couldn’t even censor his mouth, not to mention his crassness and his dumb actions.

 

It’s a good balance.

 

Even if, apart from that, Takaki was gentle, kind, loyal and compassionate beyond words—

 

* * *

 

 

 

Takaki had mentioned that they both (as in he and his fiancée) decided to have the ceremony held in a modern church instead of the traditional shinto-styled ceremony.

 

“Her parents even thought that it’d be a great idea.” Takaki had said.

 

The rest of the gang cheered him on while Inoo just stood there, wondering if he still had beers in his fridge at home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hooooooly. That’s, uh _looks_!—expensive!” Yamada exclaimed, taking a closer look if it was even possible, at the intricate detail of the diamond ring, rested snuggly upon Takaki’s hand.

 

“I used most of my savings to get the perfect one.” Takaki said sheepishly.

 

“That’s just stupid, why waste so much money on a ring?”

 

Inoo had sounded bitter, and he visibly flinched at his own words. The group’s attention was on him by now, the silence so loud, tension hung heavily on the air.

 

Takaki finally spoke with a laugh. “You’re right. But this ring will be on my finger forever, so might as well just pick a good-looking one, right?”

 

_Ouch._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Takaki had chosen Inoo to be the best man for the ceremony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the day they all had been waiting for. Guests seated in their respective seats, tittle-tattles away about their relations with the bride and groom.

 

The church was blindingly white. White chair, white aisle, white flowers, white everything.

 

It reminded Inoo of death.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m nervous. I’m way too nervous.”

 

Inoo adjusted Takaki’s tie (Takaki never could tie a tie perfectly after all) as the latter rambled on about how nervous he was. His hands were visibly shaking though, so Inoo knew that he wasn’t lying.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Inoo assured him, patting away any unnecessary dust off of Takaki’s shoulders, smoothing down any wrinkles.

 

“What if some accident happen there while we were getting married?”

 

“If you keep thinking about it, it will. So stop that. Turn around.”

 

Inoo helped Takaki tucking in a white rose on the pocket of his tuxedo, as well as styling his hair in a way that Takaki liked. He was never really fond of anyone else touching his hair after all.

 

“You’re all set to go.” Inoo announced, his hand lingering slightly on the front pocket of Takaki’s tuxedo jacket.

 

“Okay, I can do this.” Takaki said, trying to calm himself down. He regarded Inoo with some kind of happiness Inoo couldn’t even fathom. “I—Thank you so _much._ Without you, I couldn’t have—”

 

“Oh, shush.” Inoo pulled him into a hug. “You’ll do great, I’m so happy for you. I wish you all the best.”

 

For some reason, it sounded more like a farewell than anything else in Takaki’s ears.

 

* * *

 

 

 The wedding was a success. 

 

Inoo stood by the podium as his best friend is getting married to another. 

 

They kissed and everybody cheered.

 

 

The end.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hee, you’re moving to Yokohama? But why?” Chinen pouted.

 

Inoo took a bite out of his sandwich, formulating the words before uttering them out. “I want to get my master from a decent university there.”

 

“But we have good universities here too!”

 

Inoo offered nothing else than a smile.

 

X

 

“Don’t forget about me, ok! You got my phone number, email address, Facebook, Twitter, Line! So no excuses for not trying to contact me!” Arioka said between his hiccups.

 

Each of the group offered him the biggest hug that he had ever received.

 

Inoo felt loved then, and for a moment hesitated upon his decision to go to Yokohama, but it was too late now.

 

Takaki stepped in, pulling Inoo into a heart-breaking embrace. Inoo could feel it then, salty liquid trailing down from his own eyes and straight to Takaki’s shirt.

 

When they pulled back, Inoo apologized for crying as Takaki did too. They were both furiously trying to wipe each other’s tears with their hand.

 

Inoo’s hand lingered on Takaki’s cheek for a little bit more, swiped a thumb over his cheek in an affectionate manner, eyes focused on the other’s.

 

“I won’t forget you.” Takaki whispered.

 

When Takaki smiled, Inoo’s heart broke again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest friend tasuku_kyota @ lj


End file.
